My Hero Is You
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Sora hears Kairi sing and thinks it's about Riku, when really Kairi is singing about Sora himself. Fluffy!


My Hero is You 

Sora was so glad to be back home. He had gotten a letter from the King again and had to go away soon. He wanted Kairi to go this time. She was going to go with him no matter what anyone says. He walked down the path to her house. Her home had come into view and he walked up to the door. He was about to knock, but he heard talking.

_Is that Kairi?_

He looked through the window next to the door and saw Kairi sitting on the sofa just looking around while talking to herself.

"I don't want him to leave me again."

Sora sighed and then put his fist up to the door about to knock but he heard her start to sing.

_You know I try to be,_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

"Her voice is beautiful."

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

_When my reality_

_It's things are not that bad_

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting you'll help me see_

_There's a strenght and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there is nothing I can't do_

_My Hero is You, yeah_

_My Hero is You_

"She is talking about Riku, huh? I guess that maybe she doesn't want to be with me. Selphie must have drawn that."

_I never saw the way you sacrificed_

_Who knew the price you paid_

_How can I make it right?_

_I know I've gotta try_

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting you'll help me see_

_There's a strenght and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there is nothing I can't do_

_My Hero is You, yeah_

_My Hero is You_

"She is defenitly talking about Riku. I could have never saved her. Riku was the one who saved her. I was never there for her."

_And I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I want to be, ooh_

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky,_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away,_

_You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting you'll help me see_

_There's a strenght and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there is nothing I can't do_

_My Hero is You_

_My Hero is You, yeah_

_My Hero is You_

"Sora..."

"What?"

Kairi curled up into a ball and started to sob.

"I can't take this anymore! I want to be with you Sora! That's all I want!"

Sora opened the door and Kairi hadn't noticed. She didn't care who it was. Sora walked over and put his arm around her. She felt it and looked up suddenly. He smiled at her.

"I guess Goofy was right."

"Huh?"

"Kairi I heard you sing. Your voice is amazing!"

"It's not that great."

"Kairi, I want to be with you too. I came here to ask if you wanted to go with me this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kairi leaped on him and he fell off the couch and onto the floor. Kairi layed on his chest and Sora hugged her back. They stayed there for a while until Kairi had broke the silence.

"I missed you Sora."

"I missed you too Kairi."

Kairi had sobbed into his chest. Sora got up, but he still sat on the floor, with Kairi hugging him and sobbing into his chest. He continued to hold her.

"It's okay Kairi, it's okay."

"I know."

"Hey Kairi? Who was that song about?"

Kairi giggled.

"You."

"Me? But I barely have been there for you. You should be with Riku, not me."

"What are you talking about? You have always been there for me. I don't blame you when you were gone."

"But he saved you."

"So did you."

"I guess."

"Sora I don't want to be with Riku. I want to be with you. I love you."

Sora hugged her back.

"I love you too. I should be happy that you love me, not telling you to change your mind."

"I wouldn't be able to change my mind. I'm strongly in love with you."

"I'm strongly in love with you too."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"My Hero Is You...Sora..."

The End...


End file.
